Hidden and Exposed
by Gentle-Wind
Summary: Those eyes, that pain. Why did he keep it hidden? We're friends aren't we? Sakura discovers Naruto, only to find what he has hidden,for her sake... Not really NaruSaku, but you can take it that way if you want.


**This is my first fanfiction. Any critisism that's constructive is heavily appreciated. I know I have a long way to go, so I welcome any help! This story just expresses what Sakura feels when she sees that Naruto is trying to keep his emotions hidden. He lets down his guard for a bit, while he is mulling over all his emotions with the search to bring Sasuke back, and of course everything else that is going on. It is not really intended in a romantic way, but you can interpret it that way if you want. And if you like it...WOW. Let me know, and trust me, I will be just shocked. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto( no matter how much I want to)**

_Fwack_. The shruikin's sound of landing resounded throughout the enclosed space within the midst of the forest surrounding Konoha. Imbedded firmly in the trunk, another soon joined its fate in a neighboring tree, each consecutive tool landing right on it's destined mark. The tanned hand guiding the weapons designed to kill belonged to a bright blonde shinobi.

Though tanned and yellow blondes weren't common in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there was a characteristic that outshone all the rest on the face of the young ninja. While you might notice his locks of hair immediately, or curiously examine the whisker-like marks on his cheeks, there existed a feature that made you forget all the others for a moment. Bright, cerulean blue pools that boiled with an intensity. At first glance, his eyes were carefree at most times. But underneath the lightheartedness, a depth lived that spoke hundreds of thousands of words, thoughts, and emotions. Drawing you in, making one lose themselves if only for the slightest instance, caused by the twisting mass of pure humanity in those eyes. All the innocence of a new born child, yet lifetimes of knowledge known by few was contained in those orbs. Gentleness and undeniable fortitude were simultaneously present.

Yet at the moment, one single emotion stood out. Conveyed so strongly, it caused the person staring straight into them to feel overwhelmed. So powerful, this emotion, but so seemingly foreign for the boy. His gaze at the moment was consuming. Eating away at the girl every passing second, so much that she thought her heart stopped.

"Naruto?" questioned the female voice that was so…frightened. Frightened of what its eyes beheld.

"Sa…Sakura." said the orange and black clothed ninja. Instantly, he tried to screw up his face in a smile, to hide the truth of what she had seen. But the secret had already been betrayed.

A sense of being completely lost. That is what Sakura saw. Defeated. A sadness that she never knew could be so strong and painful had been present in those blue eyes of his. Like when a child is alone in a strange new place. Just...lost.

At the moment Naruto was trying to cover it up, turning his face away as he spoke. "He, hey there Sakura. Just getting a little training in, you know." He attempted his normal cheerful disposition, but his tricks clearly weren't getting the job done, for Sakura stood stock-still in the same spot. Never looking away from her friend.

Naruto tried once again. "Hey, maybe we could get some ramen later? I'm just completely starved after all that… that work." A tone of desperation could be heard in his voice, as if he hoped that she had not noticed it.

His slip-up. The letdown of his guard. His _weakness._

And then Sakura experienced a moment she would remember for the rest of her life. In a last ditch effort, Naruto tried to crack one of his famous mischievous grins. And, wide and toothy, he succeeded. Just like always, carefree and cocky. But she knew. She _knew._ That he was still trying so hard to hide, it hurt. So excrutiatingly hard, all for her sake…to keep up a happy illusion. Just for her.

"Don't." So softly spoken, these words were almost lost in the rustling of the leaves around them. Naruto shifted, closed his eyes.

"Haha, Sakura, what…what are you talkin' about?"

Still he pretended. _"God…oh god…I can't, this, this act. No…no."_ went the thoughts in the pink haired kunoichi's head.

"NO." Not shouted, but spoken so clearly no one could deny their meaning. Their heart.

"Sak…" And that was all Naruto could get out, for the next moment, he was being embraced. Not tightly, but in such a way that Sakura's hold on him was definite. In a way that spoke of their strong, but fragile bond.

"Just be honest. Please, don't act like this just…just for me. I'm not worth it, you don't, don't have to pretend." The words came rapidly, almost as if the girl was afraid she wouldn't get them out in time. Like she should have let him known earlier, so much earlier than now.

The blonde remained silent. What could he do but listen? Listen to her expose him. His lies.

"We are friends, aren't we? And we will stick together. Won't we? We'll…We'll bring him back. Together, we will accomplish it. And that means we stay strong for one another."

Again, Naruto was silent. Feeling shame, for not being able to keep it up a little longer for her. To spare her.

"But…but DAMNIT just because you feel pain doesn't mean you aren't strong!" By now, she was forcing the words out of her mouth with a shout.

"Hiding…covering it up from me, from everyone, that's what will make you weak, you idiot!" With frustration, she was trying to get her meaning across.

"Let…let it out. Let me know, let me help, don't make me useless! Don't you dare try to make me useless! I' m done with that, never, never again. Not anymore." Her shouts subsided, and Sakura's voice was weakening back into a whisper.

"You told me you believed it. That a true shinobi was not emotionless, but used his emotions to make him stronger. Are you a hypocrite? Was it just another lie, just more deceit? To do what? _Save_ me. As if I'm still that silly, weak little girl?"

Finally, Naruto forced himself to look down, into the jade gaze of his friend. His companion. A precious person.

The blonde spoke. "I…I just thought that maybe it would help you. Make you…happier. I…I don't want you to be sad. It doesn't feel good. Pain...hurts, and you've been hurt a lot. I don't want you to feel the same as me…no one should."

"Who said you could choose for me? Who gave you the right! I didn't train for all these years while you were gone so you would treat me like a doll. We're equal, and we share our joy, and our pain equally. Together side by side. Together."

The silence surrounded them as the aftermath of Sakura's words spoken with such a straight forward truth hit him. As if he should not have expected anything else. Questioning, how could he have thought anything else?

Then Sakura's heart lifted, if only slightly. Because then a different emotion shined through those captivating blue eyes, obscuring the other devastating ones previously held there.

Gratitude.

"Sakura...I..." He stopped. What could he say?

And a true, if small, smile graced both of the ninja's faces.

For the last time that day, a new feeling entered those eyes comparable to the deep ocean. Happiness.

"Alright."


End file.
